mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Subdirectora Luna
Para la contraparte poni de este personaje, véase Princesa Luna. La subdirectora Luna es una humana femenina y contraparte del mundo humano de la Princesa Luna en la saga de películas de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Es la subdirectora de la escuela Canterlot High y hermana menor de la directora Celestia. __TOC__ Representación en Equestria Girls My Little Pony: Equestria Girls [[Archivo:Sunset pouting and Luna suspicious EG.png|thumb|Subdirectora Luna en Equestria Girls.]] En el mundo alternativo al que Twilight Sparkle viaja en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Luna aparece como subdirectora de la escuela Canterlot High y hermana menor de la directora Celestia. Sunset Shimmer la engaña haciéndole creer que Twilight había destruido las decoraciones para el Baile de Otoño. Antes de que descalificara a Twilight como candidata para Princesa del Baile de Otoño, Flash Sentry proporciona evidencia a favor de Twilight, y Luna le permite seguir como candidata. La subdirectora Luna luego sostiene la urna de votos después de que los estudiantes arreglaran el gimnasio para el Baile de Otoño. En el baile, lleva tanto el sobre con el nombre de la ganadora dentro como la caja con la corona del Baile de Otoño. Luna es vista por última vez en la película entregándole a Sunset Shimmer una paleta para reparar el daño que había causado en la escuela con Snips y Snails. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks [[Archivo:Vice Principal Luna accusing Sunset Shimmer EG2.png|thumb|left|Subdirectora Luna en Rainbow Rocks.]] En Rainbow Rocks, la subdirectora Luna acompaña a su hermana mientras supervisa a los estudiantes trabajando en letreros y carteles para la Muestra Musical de la escuela Canterlot. Después de que las Dazzlings llegaran a la escuela, las Rainbooms intentan advertir a Celestia y a Luna sobre su verdadera naturaleza, pero cuando les consultan, ya habían sido hipnotizadas por la canción de las sirenas. Las dos directoras más tarde se ejercen como juezas para la Batalla de las Bandas, y con la hipnotización de las Dazzlings, coaccionan su decisión a favor de las Rainbooms en lugar de Trixie y las Ilusiones. Un Día Perfecto para la Diversión En el corto animado Un Día Perfecto para la Diversión, la subdirectora Luna observa el concierto de las Rainbooms y posa para una foto de un teléfono celular. Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad [[Archivo:Luna "you came here from a world of magic" EG3.png|thumb|Subdirectora Luna en Juegos de la Amistad.]] En Juegos de la Amistad, la subdirectora Luna aparece por primera vez junto a su hermana durante la reunión incentiva de la escuela Canterlot High. Después de la canción CHS Rally Song, ella le encarga a Sunset Shimmer asegurarse de que la magia se mantenga alejada de los Juegos de la Amistad para que los Wondercolts no fueran acusados de hacer trampa. Cuando los Shadowbolts de la escuela Crystal Prep llegan a la escuela Canterlot, Luna saluda cálidamente a la decana Cadance. Ella, Celestia, Cadance y la directora Cinch también se ejercen como juezas para los Juegos de la Amistad. Luna es vista por última vez en varias fotos durante los créditos finales de la película, bailando en una y riendo con Cadance en otra. Todo Se Vale en el Amor y en los Juegos de la Amistad La subdirectora Luna hace una aparición que sin diálogos en este corto, escribiendo anotaciones durante las pruebas para los Juegos de la Amistad. Fotografía Dinámica La subdirectora Luna le encarga a Photo Finish tomar fotos de los alumnos para el anuario de la escuela Canterlot. Más tarde se entera de que Photo Finish había sido contundente con sus fotografías, pero se impresiona con las imágenes resultantes. Día De Pintar La subdirectora Luna les encarga a Flash Sentry, Micro Chips y Sandalwood hacer un letrero para dar la bienvenida a la escuela Crystal Prep a los Juegos de la Amistad. Cuando vuelve más tarde, se impresiona por el trabajo colaborativo de los tres, sin darse cuenta de que era el resultado de sus disputas. Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree [[Archivo:Vice Principal Luna "some people" EG4.png|thumb|left|La subdirectora Luna en La Leyenda de Everfree.]] En My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree, la subdirectora Luna se ejerce como guía junto a su hermana Celestia durante la excursión de la escuela Canterlot High al campamento Everfree. Es dicho por ella y Celestia que habían ido al campamento Everfree cuando eran más jóvenes, teniendo buenos recuerdos del campamento y un reloj de sol de piedra como regalo tradicional para el campamento. Equestria Girls: Mejor Candidata a Ser Olvidada En Mejor Candidata a Ser Olvidada, la subdirectora Luna aparece en una foto del anuario con Celestia durante la canción Hemos Llegado Lejos. También hace un breve cameo al final diciendo "el estacionamiento docente no es para alumnos", en referencia a lo dicho por Sunset a la Princesa Luna en Equestria. Otras representaciones Cómics de IDW La subdirectora Luna aparece en las páginas 39 y 40 del cómic My Little Pony Annual 2013, vacilantemente permitiendo que Pinkie Pie anime a los estudiantes durante el juego de fútbol de los Wondercolts/Shadowbolts. Libros de cuento En la "réplica del diario" Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna, Luna asiste a su primer año en la escuela Canterlot High mientras su hermana Celestia asiste a su último año. Mercancía thumb Dos muñecas de la subdirectora Luna fueron lanzadas para My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: una muñeca de animadora empacada en el set Canterlot High Pep Rally, y una muñeca de lujo "Through the Mirror" con accesorios, guitarra y micrófono. Personalidad thumb|left Al igual que su contraparte princesa alicornio, la subdirectora es firme como justa y comprensiva. A diferencia del habla suave de su hermana, ella habla y se comporta con autoridad, y mantiene su oficina débilmente iluminada. Luna no es indulgente al castigar a los estudiantes, como se muestra en sus interacciones con Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer y Photo Finish. En la tercera película, Luna tiene una relación muy amistosa con la decana Cadance de la escuela Crystal, considerablemente una forma distante en la que ve a la arrogante directora Cinch. Citas en:Vice Principal Luna ru:Заместитель Директора Луна Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Estudiantes de la escuela Canterlot High Categoría:Personajes de Equestria Girls Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Maestros